Layup tooling is typically employed to fabricate composite components or parts. Specifically, composite parts are typically fabricated by laying up multiple plies of fiber reinforced resin that is formed or molded into particular shapes using the layup tooling. Often, composite parts include various or different features. Minor variations in part features require an entirely new set of layup tooling, which can significantly increase manufacturing costs to fabricate the parts with various or differing features.